the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The Desert doesn't Freeze
The Portal Oh it was wonderful. Anna and Elsa had just been reunited after years of isolation. She was so excited to be out of the castle, and even more excited to have her sister back. today, Elsa had agreed to take her to a nearby pond to go skating. When they arrived at the pond, Elsa hopped out of the carriage and slowly strolled over to the pond, a grin on her face. With Anna watching, she expelled a ball of ice from her hands that instantly froze the pond. They all quickly laced up their skates and carefully walked towards the pond. Anna was the first to reach the frozen body of water. Without thinking, she slid right onto it. Immediately, it cracked. "Elsa!" she screamed. "Help me!" Before she could reply the ice gave way, revealing a spinning blue mist that evaporated her sister. Elsa cried out in horror, "Anna! No!" But it was too late. With no other option, she jumped in without hesitation and disappeared. Anna awoke in a cool, dark room. Examining herself, she noticed her winter coat was gone and all that remained was her lingerie. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that there were many others in the room, including a massive slug like creature, who was asleep behind her. She silently sat up and examined the room, trying to determine where she was. Trying to cover herself as best she could, Anna crept towards the staircase on the opposite side of the room. Before she reached it, a figure in a green suit stepped out of the darkness and confronted her. Anna screamed. "Where do you think your going?" he said menacingly. Suddenly, the room lit up and Anna heard a deep laugh behind her. She turned to see a large slug like being. The creature spoke "My little girl why are you frightened? Why did you try to leave me? I saved you from the scorching sun and the sand people." "What are you?" Anna asked nervously. "I am the most powerful hutt there is. I am Jabba the Hutt. But to you I am your master and you will only speak of me in that way. You are my slave." Anna trembled. She was far from home and had been captured by a hutt, what ever that was. Anna had heard of the fate of a slave and she couldn't bear to think it would be hers. "Guards! Take her to the chambers. She needs to be punished. I want her back by tomorrow night!" demanded Jabba. “NO! PLEASE DON'T” Anna screamed in vain. With that, two guards walked up behind her and grabbed her arms. She tried to struggle, but was overpowered by their brute strength. Anna's Punishment The guards escorted Anna up the spiral stairs and then down a dark hallway. Anna couldn't see, but the guards knew where they were going. They stopped in front of a metal door. A guard punched some numbers into the panel on the door and it slid open, closing behind them. The only furniture in the room was a table in the middle that had steel rings on it. The guards spin Anna around and pushed her backwards down onto the table. She looked around frantically, unsure of what was happening. Her arms and lega were spread and locked into the table. A guard reached and grabbed her bra, ripping it off and exposing her breasts. Another guard grabbed her remaining lingerie and tore it from her. Anna was completely naked. The guards grabbed numerous wires and metal rods from boxes in the corner of the room. One of them took a small metal probe and shoved it intonher vagina, causing Anna to cry out from the sudden pain. Two more wires were attached to either breast. One of the guards grabbed a metal pole with two small rods on the end. He pushed a button and tested it a few times, shocking the air. He approached the defenseless Anna and extended the metal prod. Anna pleaded "No, please! Don't..." She was cut off mid sentence by her own screams. The guard slowly dragged the prod across her naked chest as Anna screamed and thrashed on the table. He pulled it away from her. Anna stopped screaming. Two guards approached her on either side and grabbed her waist, raising it off the table. The guard with the prod then reached under her and slowly pushed it into her rear. Anna moaned "No, don't do this. Please have mercy. Ohhhh." The guard hit the switch on the prod and Annas screams pierced the air once again. She screamed until the guard removed it. He replaced it with a smaller prod, similar to the one in her vagina. The other two guards began to leave the room. After the third finished replacing the prod with a new probe, he began to leave as well. "Wait, what about me? Hey! Let me up! Hey!" Anna shouted at the guard as he left. As the guard was about to leave, he hit a button on the wall, causing the entire system attached to Anna to spring back to life. Screams broke the temporary silence. Anna thrashed and kicked on the table. Screaming and crying, she cried out "Help me! Someone please help me!" Unable to bear the pain any longer, Anna blacked out and collapsed onto the table. Preparations When Anna awoke, she was no longer in the room where she had been tortured. Instead she had been moved to a much nicer and more comfortable room furnished with a queen sized bed, a luscious carpet floor, and red drapes surrounding her bed. Anna was no longer naked, but was instead wearing a skimpy slave outfit that left little of her body unexposed. Training A woman walked into the room and said what is your name? My name is Anna, what's yours? None of your business! Now follow me! So Anna followed the woman into a room with almost nothing in it. It was a round room with a table with two chairs at the far end and on the left and right is small end tables with bright lamps that lit up the whole room. Come sit down. Anna went and sat down at the table. You are here for your training. Training for what? Training so you can do well as Jabba's sex slave. I'm not going to be a sex slave! The woman smacked Anna right across the face and yelled you will obey Jabba and you will be a sex slave! We will start with your dancing. "Now get up and start dancing!" the woman yelled. So Anna started dancing what she would usually dance at a ball back in Arendale. "Stop!" The woman yelled again. "you need to learn the dance that Jabba likes." Said the woman. 30 minutes later she was dancing just how Jabba liked. "Now you will need to learn one more dance. "Said the woman. Then the woman said. "Now do the fist part of the dance you just learned." So after Anna did that the woman demanded her. "Take your bra off." "No! What kind of dance is this?" Replied Anna. The Woman yelled back. "It is a strip dance and yes you will take your bra off!" Anna ran for the door but found it locked. The woman pushed a button on a remote that was on the table and a arch that was about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide rose up from the middle of the room. The arch had 4 chains which looked like they went on a persons' hands and feet. "The woman then said. "You will obey me and Jabba and if you don't you will be punished." With that the woman walked up next to her and grabbed her. The woman was much stronger than Anna had thought and Anna found herself with all four chains on. Then the woman took Anna's bra off. "Hey!" yelled Anna. The woman ignored her and ripped off Anna's underwear. The woman then made a fist and shoved it up Anna's pussy. Anna screamed in pain. The women kept fist fucking her. Anna started to let out moans and after 5 minutes Anna's cum was dripping down the woman's arm. The woman then set Anna free from the chains set her down in one of the chairs and pushed the button on the remote again. After the arch went down the woman finished teaching Anna the strip dance and Anna didn't even hesitate. Anna has then learned the slave embrace and many other things. After she was trained she was taken to Jabba. Jabba was pleased with her and ordered an outfit for her after she danced. In 10 minutes she was given an outfit. Anna hated that this outfit had no bra and was showing her privet parts but she put it on. Elsa to the rescue While Anna was at Jabba's palace the portal put Elsa in a hot desert. Of coarse Elsa had no problem with the heat. She just used her magic to make it snow on her. She decided to head north and hope to find something that would help her find her sister. Before she knew it a sand person had snuck behind her and knocked her out before Elsa could use her magic. She later woke up and found herself in a little dome house. She walked out and found two sand people with blaster rifles. She quickly blasted both with her icy magic. By then more sand people came and saw her using her magic to kill them. They quickly fled away into the desert. So Elsa kept heading north with a cloud of snow above her. Then she came upon a castle. It was made of stone and looked very menacing. She came around to a big meddle entrance. She knocked on the entrance hoping to get information on her sister or buy some transportation with the gold she had with her. The entrance started to rise up. Then she saw about 25 Gamorean guards. Two of them grabbed her. But she froze them and summoned a huge snow giant. The snow giant swung one of his huge hands and hit 10 Gamorean guards and sent them flying into the stone wall. The rest of the Gamorean guards ran away. "Is everyone a coward in this world! Elsa yelled out. But then 5 bounty hunters ran out and used flame throwers and melted the snow giant. Elsa got ready to use her magic on them too but one of them with chipped green armor and helmet said. "Stop, my name is Boba Fett. Head security here and I am sorry for the poor welcome. But come with us to our master and you can state your business." Elsa replied. "Ok, but how about a bit more welcome this time." Boba Feet led Elsa into Jabba's throne room. Elsa sees Anna on Jabba's throne in a slave costume and says. "Why is my sister in a skimpy outfit next to you acting as if she were a slave?" Jabba replied. "Because she is my slave and you are now too." Elsa then used her magic to make a spear made of ice and she then through it at Jabba. The spear flew through the air and stopped an inch from Jabba's head then fell to the floor. She looked in awe as she did it again. Your powers are no match for mine you little girl! Jabba boomed. Jabba's guards grabbed Elsa and Elsa froze them. Then Jabba unfroze them. Elsa then Froze Jabba but Jabba unfroze himself. Jabba just laughed as his guards grabbed Elsa and pulled her to Jabba. Jabba's guards striped her down till she was naked and took her away. Elsa's torture The guards led Elsa down the dark hallway Anna went down on her first night. Elsa too scared to speak just followed obediently until the came to a room. After pushing in a code, the door opened revealing two shackles and chains hanging from the ceiling. "what am I doing here" Elsa asked, to which she was grabbed and her hands forced into the shackles. One of the Guards grabbed something from the table and forces her legs in a spreader. another one put a prod in her vagina and another in her ass as well as connect two wires to her breasts. The other guard pressed a button on the object producing a whip of energy. The guard that put the prods in begins to push buttons on the wall. "No, NO you can't do-" Elsa pleaded before she was shocked from the inside. It was a surge of pain catastrophically large and powerful. Soon the guard with the whip began whipping her back causing her to scream louder, and louder as the shocks grew in voltage, yet in her pain Elsa felt the strangest sort of pleasure like deep down she deserved it and embraced it. after nearly 10 minutes of this Elsa finally collapses exhausted and the pain stops before she falls unconscious. Settling into new lives Category:Fanfiction